Conventionally, there has been known an energy storage apparatus which houses a plurality of energy storage devices therein. In an outer covering, electric equipment such as a printed circuit board which performs an electric control of the energy storage apparatus is also housed (see JP-2015-11956A, for example).
During the use of an energy storage apparatus, due to a difference in temperature between the inside and outside of an outer covering, there may be a case where dew condensation occurs in the outer covering. In this case, there is a possibility that the condensed dew touches electric equipment and short-circuiting of the electric equipment occurs.